Southern Charm
by marykay120
Summary: The girls are forced to move to a new town in the South. Like most teenage girls, they want a new start. They find new friends, enemies, and they find love. Their new life isn't as expected, though. They go through love, lust, lies, and unexpected twists
1. Knocked Out

_Bubbles_**:**

**CRASH**

I slid down the bricks on the old bank building. I was on the ground fighting consciousness. I don't know where my sisters are, but I don't really care either. I need to focus on getting my strength back up…

I have been hurt before, but I think I broke something. Everything hurt, and I could not move. I am getting too old for this. It has been eleven years (twelve in a month :D) since I have started crime fighting, and I am now starting to feel all of my past injuries.

I saw black, felt my head hit the ground hard, and passed out unconsciously…

**Yeah... I know it's kind of short. I'm going to write more tonight**


	2. Eggs 'N' Bacon

_**Bubbles:**_

**14 Hours Later**

I opened my eyes. They were the only thing I could move.

"Professor? Bubbles is awake!" I head one of my sisters yell. I heard a faint reply from what sounded like the kitchen.

I looked around to see Buttercup getting dressed, while Blossom was playing with my hair. They both looked extremely beautiful (as usual), but they both looked completely exhausted. I felt really bad. They must have been up for however long I was knocked out.

How long was I knocked out? Must have been awhile, because it's the middle of the night. I could see out the window the moon. It was full tonight.

"Good evening, Bubbles dear. Are you alright?" I heard my dad's voice immediately. I looked at him as he was coming through the door with a glass of water in his hand. He sat at the foot of my bed and handed me the glass. I drank it. "You gave us a little scare there, honey."

"I'm sorry. I really am. Just don't worry about me. I can tell all of you are tired… exhausted even. Just go off to sleep. I'll be fi-"

"Don't talk that nonsense, Bubbles. We are all glad that you are alright." Blossom interrupted. I was surprised that my mouth could actually move. I thought I was completely paralyzed. I wondered if anything else on my body could move…

I raised my arm up. YAY! I sat up. I looked at my body to see that it was all bruised up. My arms were almost all completely covered I either blue, purple, or brown marks, and my leg was all scraped. My left leg wasn't that bad… One or two bruises. I was afraid to look at my face…

"How long was I unconscious?" I asked.

"A little more than half a day. HIM threw you across a parking lot on to a building. You passed out immediately. Blossom and Buttercup noticed you were out, and Buttercup took you home to me, and Blossom kept fighting. HIM finally went back to wherever he goes in his spare time." Dad said. He was rubbing my feet while saying this. It felt really great.

"Yes, HIM will get it BAD next time he comes to Townsville. If he ever messed with my either one of my sisters again, oh my gosh…" Buttercup grimaced. She had always had a thing with revenge. Blossom put her hand on Buttercup's shoulder and gave her a sympathetic look. She hugged Buttercup. It was one of those hugs that should be on the Brady Bunch or one of those other old family shows. Knowing buttercup, she is hurting as much as I am, maybe more. She might be tough, but she keeps all her feelings inside, and all that causes her to feel things much easier. She is very sensitive.

"Well, I want some breakfast!" I said. Everyone laughed and we all walked into the kitchen to get some eggs and bacon at 3:45 in the morning.


	3. The Ditch

**I will warn you now... this chapter is kind of vioelnt. I tried to keep the violence to a minimum, because I don't really like it. And also, please don't comment that I said the girls are Christian. I know everyone out there isn't, but I am and please try to respect that:)**

**Buttercup:**

_If I do this I guess I have to do it myself… _I thought to myself as I flew across the city. I never realized how big the city was until I had to fly all the way down here. I'm not complaining or anything though.

I came up to this ditch. _This doesn't look like a place that I would like to live. _I thought.

I got on my hands and knees to feel around the patches of grass for a door. I knew HIM wouldn't just put a door where he lived…. He just _has_ to be complicated… Suddenly, I felt a pain in my knee… I got a grass burn. "Well that's just great." I mumbled to myself.

I gave up for a moment and just sat in the ditch… It was relaxing. I could see why HIM lived here. Shit, if I could build my own house, it would be right here. Right where I'm sitting.

And of course, right after I thought of that, everything turned to hell. I panicked, because I fell into the ditch. I seriously thought a natural disaster happened and I was stuck in the center of the Earth…. But then I stopped being retarded and realized it was the door. I fell into a broad hallway… It didn't have any doors or windows in it, all it had was pictures.

One of the pictures had HIM getting his claw polished. Another one had HIM when he was a teenager… he had acne like there was no tomorrow. I laughed a little at that one. I walked down the hallway some more, looking at more photos of HIM. The farther I wandered, the more my temper kept rising. There were various picture of my sisters and I on his wall. Various picture of us: ones where we were knocked out, ones of us at school, one of us where we were _sleeping? _The scary part was, I didn't even know he took these. I realized that Blossom, Bubbles, and I have been stalked…

I came finally to a closed door. It was kind of obvious that HIM was in there… it was black and creepy looking. _You've seen worse… go ahead and open it_ I told myself. I listened to my intuition and opened the door. I came in to see HIM on the phone. He was lying on a couch looking like a teenage girl talking to her new boyfriend. Ech.

"Hello, Stranger" I said threateningly. He looked up at me and his whole facial expression changed. First it was surprise; then, it was that fake smile that he doe to freak people out.

"Why hello my little green friend." HIM said smiling. He immediately closed his phone, and turned back to me. "Why must I have to see you here in this time of day? I was hoping to have an off day today."

"You've been torturing us for over ten years. And yesterday was the final straw. I can't take it seeing Bubbles hurt like that. Nobody has done that to her and caused her that much pain in years. Nobody. And nobody will. That also goes for Blossom and I." I looked HIM straight in the eyes.

"Oh, Buttercup, you're just being a teenage girl right now. You're hormonal and don't know what you are talking about. You and I both know that I won't stop for awhile." He totally switched from smiling to having more hate in his eyes than before. He talked in a demonic voice, "And teenage girl _are not_ a threat to me."

I threw a punch. My fist landed on his jawbone. He backed up. I came closer to him used my laser eyes to damage his claw. He screamed out a shout of terror. I have him one more kick in the balls (If he has any) and he was on the floor. I put my foot on his neck.

"Now, you do not come near me or my sisters. Ever. Or anyone else, do you hear me? This was your last chance. I could get you kicked out of Townsville with a snap of a finger. You are a creepy old pervert who stalks and terrorizes people for no reason. You deserve to rot in jail for the rest of you life."

I walked out of the door. I am a Christian, and I know that was not the right thing to say. But, it was the only way too keep HIM away.

I climbed out of the ditch, walked across the field in which the ditch was in, and flew away in victory.

**HIM:**

_If she thinks she has won, he has got another thing coming. She's saying she wants to run _me _out of Townsville? Haha, well not if my lawyer and I have anything to do with it._


	4. The letter

**Bubbles:**

"Thank you Blossom, for my school work. I mean, you know I couldn't stand to go to school looking like this" I motioned to my body and face. It had gotten worse. Bruises that hadn't came up before were coming up now. My scratches just looked scabby, and I was so limp. It was horrible.

"Oh, no problem Bubbs. Everyone says they miss you. They say they're praying for you and they hope you get to feeling as good as new!"

"I'll need it. I feel like crap. Let's see… what have I missed?" I asked Blossom. She had almost every class with me except for two. I was in band and regular English… She had computer tech and AP English. She was the smart one out of the group. She was absolutely perfect… smart and beautiful. Guys were drooling over her in the hallways… literally. Even though they knew that she had a boyfriend.

Her boyfriend was perfect too. He was a senior (which we were about to start our junior year in three months) and he was on the football team. He was a defensive tackle (I think that's what Buttercup said) and he was great. He had blonde hair and a oval shaped face. He has green eyes and was Blossom described "long, tan, and handsome."

"Well, considering it is the last weeks of school… all of it is review for exams, which you are exempting anyway. You didn't really miss anything."

"Alright, good. Well, in that case, let's go downstairs and see Buttercup." I told her. I flopped my books on the floor and struggled to get up. I wanted to see my other sister. She had been so distant lately. I had barely talked to her since I've been injured.

Blossom helped me downstairs to the den, where Buttercup was lied on the couch eating nachos and watching TV. "What's up?" she said without even looking at us.

"We just wanted to talk to you. May I sit down?" I asked her. She picked up her feet for me a space to sit. I plumped on the couch, and Buttercup out her feet in my lap. I didn't really mind, though. "How was your day?"

Buttercup sat up and muted the TV. "It was alright. I made a few C's on some papers I wrote, and I feel like I'm going to have to take Geometry again, but other than that, it went pretty good. Jake was being an ass… he was hitting on me while I was going to biology. I slapped him across the chest. It was hilarious."

Jake was Buttercup's best guy friend. She mostly hung out with guys. They've been inseparable every since eighth grade, when he moved here from Alabama. His accent used to get on Buttercup's nerves, I didn't really mind it… I thought it was cute. But when Buttercup finally got to know him, they became besties. And Jake is in love with her. He's been flirting with her since the beginning of this school year. It was really cute. Buttercup just turns him down and hits him… in a friendly way of course.

"Girl, you two were meant to be together." Blossom said.

"Nobody is going to take my Buttercup just yet." Dad said. He walked in and smiled his dad-ly smile. With guys, he was so protective over us. Blossom was the first to get a boyfriend, naturally. Dad had to take time to get used to that. Then I started having them. I've had two boyfriends. Buttercup hasn't had any yet. She isn't ready. She thinks that having a boyfriend is a waste of time. I guess because she has mostly guy friends. Blossom has kind of a fair amount of guy and girl friends. As opposed t me… I have no guy friends. I just get really nervous around guys. I always have.

"Don't you worry about that, Daddy-o." Buttercup said with a cheesy smile. Dad smiled back.

"But anyway, guess what I just got in the mail…" his smile faded away.

We looked at him in suspense.

"A letter telling us we are being sued. Apparently someone came into HIM's house and assaulted him, when he didn't do anything wrong. Do you know anything about this girls?"

We all looked at each other in confusion… We didn't do it. Then, all of a sudden, we all looked at Buttercup. She has a temper. It was possible that it would have been her. She didn't look back at us.

"Buttercup, you didn't, did you?" She looked at me, a blank expression on her face. We kept giving her the Death Stare until she burst.

"Okay! I did it! But who could blame me? He hurt my sister. He _hurt_ Bubbles! I could not just let him do that…" Buttercup yelled. Tears started coming out of her eyes.

I hugged Buttercup really tight. I couldn't believe she would do that for me! I cant think of anyone who would do that.

"I love you Buttercup! Thank you so much! I can't bel-"

"Bubbles, don't get too excited." Dad interrupted me. "Buttercup didn't exactly do the right thing."

"Yes she did! She stuck up for me!" I started to tear up too.

"It's not good to settle arguments with violence most of the time. Y'all do it because it's the only way to stop villains. You don't do it when they did nothing wrong." Dad said.

"He _did_ do something wrong! He beat up my sister!" Buttercup yelled. She was still crying.

"I hate it that he made my daughter unconscious as much as you do, but did I go and beat an innocent person? No, I didn't… Buttercup you're grounded. One month." Dad said sternly.

"What? I didn't do anything wrong! I know not to stand up for anyone I love every again. Lesson learned…" Buttercup walked upstairs to her room. I heard a door slam.


	5. Her Decision

**ABOUT 3 MONTHS LATER**

**BLOSSUM:**

Well, sitting in a court room with people in the jury and a judge staring you straight in the eyes is not nerve racking. No, not at all. That is sarcasm by the way. I am very much nervous. Buttercup didn't do any harm, and I hope the judge sees that. My family has already forgiven Buttercup for what she did. Although, Bubbles can't help but blame herself for all this mess. I tried to tell her it wasn't. Professor did too. Buttercup is all upset that Bubbles is upset. Our family right now is just a huge mess.

The only stable one for me right now is Aaron. He has helped me through everything in this mess. He was actually outside the courthouse as we speak. He is hurting just as much as I am.

"So, let me get this straight: HIM has abused you, Bubbles, since you were very small." HIM's lawyer asked.

"Yes sir."

"And has he done his time in jail for all of his punishments?" He scoped her.

"Yes sir."

"Well, it doesn't make sense that your sister come in and punish him for a crime that he had or was going to do time for." the lawyer miled triumphantly.

Our lawyer was speechless.

HIM's lawyer looked at the judge. "Your honor, I think that consequences should be put onto these teenage girls. They should not be treated with special treatment just because they are heroes to our city; I think they should get the same punishment that any other teenager would get for harassment. Maybe even worse, because think of how many times this might have happened."

"Jury, do you have a decision?" The judge looked over to them.

"Yes we do, your honor." said a black headed man who looked like he was afraid to get slapped for what we was about to say. "We find Buttercup Untonium guilty of physical abuse and breaking and entering."

I wanted to slap him for what he just said.

"Alright, Buttercup, you have two options. One: You may leave the city at once, and not come back for at least 5 years. Two: you may be in a juvenile detention facility for a year, and be on house arrest for a year as well." The judge looked at Buttercup with stern eyes.

Buttercup looked at Professor. "I don't want to go to Juvi. Please don't make me go. Anything is worse than that… please." Her eyes said it all. There was just a hint of tears in them. She was trying her best to keep her tears out of this situation. She begged him.

"Well, we do have another option." he told her. "I personally do not like it, but if you feel that it is best for you, you go ahead with it, baby." He smiled his dad-like smile at all three of us.

"Alright," Buttercup told the judge, "I made my decision. We are moving out of Townsville."


	6. We're Off

**BUBBLES:**

"Well, there's the last of it." I said to my sister as we stuffed all of her room into eleven boxes and a moving truck. It had taken us three weeks to pack our whole house. That was how we spent the last week of summer.

I turned around and took one last glance at my old room. It used to be all three of our room's, but since Daddy added on, we all got separate ones. This one was my favorite. That's why I kept it instead of getting one of the new, advanced bigger rooms. I didn't want to let this room go. Not at all. It made me sick to my stomach thinking that I would never sleep in here again; never look out my circular window at the moon again, never open my door and see the same light that I had to use when I was younger again. It really tore me up that we were leaving.

I walked downstairs to see Aaron. Blossom was clung to him, her arms and her lips, and teas were streaming down her cheeks. Jake was also downstairs, too. He was beside Buttercup. They were cutting up and laughing, just like good friends should. She could hide a fake smile very well. I knew Jake could see her hurting, but he wasn't the type of guy to comfort her (especially knowing she would deny it and hit him).

I noticed there was no one out there in my living room saying goodbye to me. I only had one great friend in school throughout all of my years, and that was Emma. I said goodbye to her yesterday. We had moved apart from each other since we started high school though. When we said goodbye, it was more awkward than sad. And that reason made me extremely sad.

"Alright, girls. Have everything?" Daddy came down and asked. We nodded and he gave us an assuring glance. I was the first one in our van. Blossom was driving her (excuse me, _our_) car. We went everywhere together, so we shared a car. Buttercup scooted in beside me, iPod in her ears, trying to zone out the world.

We found the city we were moving to right after we got out of the courthouse three weeks ago. It was in the south. It was called Lakeville, Alabama. I never would have thought that we would go from a big huge city with big buildings to a small town down south. Daddy got a job at a local hospital down there, and he was excited about that.

I heard the car start, and we were off.

After about a fifteen hour day driving, Daddy finally pulled into a hotel. We were in Alabama, but not in Lakeville yet. We were in a little town called Florence. Yes, like the city in Italy, but the city was not like that at all. It was way smaller than Townsville, but way bigger than all of the other towns that we were going through.

We arrived in Florence right in the middle of the W. C. Handy Festival. My old band director down in Pokey Oaks High told us about this jazz festival. He said he has been to it a couple of times, but I didn't know how much of a big deal it was.

Daddy said I couldn't go. Buttercup even wanted to go, and she hates that kind of music. We begged Daddy in the car, but he didn't give in. So, Buttercup and I made a plan to sneak out after he and Blossom go to sleep. It's not really what I do…. At all. Blossom usually sneaks out to see Aaron, or Buttercup usually sneaks out to go to a concert or something, but I have never even thought about it. Buttercup reassured me it was a great idea.

Blossom was behind us the whole trip, and she drove in the hotel parking lot right behind us, too. We got a room on a hotel beside the river. We didn't plan to stay long, so we got one of the last floor, and it was the least expensive. The room had two beds, a bathroom, and a backdoor that led to the pool.

We got to the hotel about 9:30. Everyone was exhausted. Daddy and Blossom were sharing a bed, and Butter cup and I wee sharing the other bed. We didn't really mind sharing beds; we're a pretty laid back family.

At ten on the dot Daddy made us get in bed. He was out cold by five minutes after he lay his head down. Blossom was still awake, we learned, when we were ten inches from the doorway.

"Where are you two going?"

"Shhh. We are going to the W. C. Handy festival going on downtown." I whispered.

"Why? You don't need to sneak out." Blossom whispered a little bit louder.

"Look who's talking." Buttercup replied.

"Fine. Go ahead. If Professor wakes up, I'll just say…. Both of you are in the bathroom?"

"No, if he wakes up, tell them that Bubbles is in the bathroom, and I am looking for a maid. If he asks why tell him you don't know." Buttercup replied.

"You're good." Blossom and I aid in unison.

Buttercup smiled. We walked outside and flew to downtown Florence.


	7. Fajitas and Jazz

_**Buttercup:**_

_We arrived in downtown Florence about 20 seconds after we left the hotel. It was a pretty old city; we stood beside the local university (University of North Alabama) and watched the last of a parade go by. There was so much jazz stuff that I could almost puke. I bet Bubbles was in heaven._

_I didn't really want to go to this thing. I would much rather be at the hotel, warm and asleep in the cotton sheets of that newly cleaned hotel bed. Most people don't like hotel beds, but I do. Anyways, the only reason I came to this thing was for Bubbles. She has been through so much this summer, and she just got healed. Not to mention she never gets out much. She doesn't like to talk much at all. She is too self conscious to say a word to a guy unless he says something first. Same with girls, but she s more chilled with girls. I knew I would have to go to this with her. Blossom would've said no and given Bubbles a hypocritical speech about how it's bad to party._

_Ever since Blossom started dating Aaron, she hasn't been the same. She suddenly was in the "popular" crowd; the crowd that doesn't give a crap about anyone but themselves. She made the cheerleading team, stopped caring about her grades, and likes to drink. He has came home drunk multiple times. Bubbles and I had gotten used to hiding it after about the third time. Aaron totally possessed her into doing some insanely stupid stuff that was considered "cool." That is why I do not like him any more that I like any of the villains that I fight. Actually, I consider him one of them._

_Bubbles and I watched the parade, and I saw many big smiles cross over her face. Every time jazz music hit our ears, she would get all perky and excited. Bubbles was the biggest band nerd I have ever met. In POHS she was in the marching band, concert band, jazz band, and _wind ensemble. I can't even count how many honor bands she has been in. She loves every minute of it. She and her trumpet are a team, and they have been ever since middle school. She spend multiple hours a week just practicing a piece of music for it to be "perfect." I try to get her to do more stuff and get more hobbies, but she refuses.

When the parade was over, we walked over to a Mexican place to eat. We walked in and there was a huge line. I tried to get her to leave, but she didn't want to.

After about twenty minutes, a waitress finally showed us our table. And guess what we were right beside? A jazz band. They really go all out for this W. C. Handy stuff.

"Isn't this great, Buttercup? This is so calming, all of the music." I just nodded my head and didn't make eye contact.

"May I take your order?" a waitress said. She had a clipboard in her hand and a pen behind her ear.

"Yes, may I have a chicken fajita and some cheese dip?" Bubbles said. The waitress nodded and looked at me.

"I would just like two tacos."

"I'll be right with you. And to drink?" she asked.

"Tea. For both of us." I said. Bubbles smiled at me as the waitress walked away.

We sat in silence as we waited for our food. Bubbles was the sister that I didn't have to talk to. We knew each other and were comfortable with each other so much, we don't have any awkward silences. Basically, we can read each others' mind (not literally of course) and silence wouldn't feel weird.

We got our food, and Bubbles paid attention to the band the whole meal. They were pretty good; they even had me on my feet at one time. After I digested my tacos, Bubbles grabbed my hand and drug me to the dance floor in front of the band. It was a very small space, but a lot of old time-y couples were dancing to the old style jazz. We joined in, and we both started laughing. I actually had a lot of fun.

I looked at the clock on the wall: 12:37 am. We'd been out for over two hours. I tapped Bubbles and got her to look at the clock. She had an expression on her face that represented shock and sadness. We walked behind the Mexican place and flew off back to the hotel.


	8. Hector Yoast

**Blossom:**

We jut got off the interstate…. Finally. We had been on the road for, I promise, at least five hours. I only stopped for gas once. I was about to have to stop again. I love our car; I mean, it was our car. But man, did this thing sure guzzle up gas! I touched the speed dial button on my hands free phone to call my father.

"I am going to need to stop for gas… again." I said to him.

"I will to, actually. Plus, your sisters are complaining that they need to walk around."

"I feel the exact same way." I laughed and hung up the phone.

We pulled up to a gas station that had two gas pumps. It looked very old and abandoned. I wondered if anyone still even worked here. I got out of my car and got out a twenty. I went inside the store, and it was small. It looked like nobody had cleaned there in a few years. I looked at the cashier, expecting him to se all miserable. Actually, he wasn't. He was all smiley and happy.

"Twenty on pump one." I said to him.

"Thank you, young ma'am." he said. His grin was as big as a banana. I could already hear the southern accent getting stronger as we went more south.

"Excuse me, but you seem really happy." I said. I wasn't trying to be rude at all.

"Why wouldn't I be, ma'am? Do you know, you re the first customer I have had all week? That is something to be happy about!" He smiled once more.

"Why doesn't anyone come here?" I heard Buttercup behind me. I jumped a little. I saw she had money in her hand. She was about to pay for her gas too.

"They always go to those fancy BP's or Shell's or QuickMarts. This is just a little family owned business that my father built back in the 30's. I am keeping it since he passed on. He was a good man, and he put his heart into this place. It used to be big back in the 40's and early 50's, but since they put all this fancy stuff in this area, people stopped coming."

That made me smile. He cared for his dad so much that he ran this store for him. "Well I like it here. It is a very home-y gas station."

"Most people say that. Most people who come here are traveling. Let me guess, at least one of you came from the interstate."

"Yes sir. We both did. She is my sister." Buttercup cut in.

"Oh really? Y'all do look just a teeny bit alike. Were are you going?"

"Well, we are going to Lakeville. I don't know if you know where that is, but it's about an hour away from here. We are moving. We have a UHAUL being carries on the back of our father's car."

"Lakeville is a great city. My sister lives there. Small town, but great people."

"Okay, Daddy told me to come and get you two. What's taking you so long?" Bubbles cut in.

"We're just talking with this man… Uhm, what is your name?" I replied.

"Hector. Hector Yoast. And I am guessing this is your other sister?"

"Yes sir. My name is Blossom, this is Buttercup, and this one who just walked in is Bubbles. We are triplets."

"Y'all must be busy busy busy. Well, I will let y'all be. Just pay for your gas young lady and you can be on your way."

"Thank you, Mr. Hector. Have a nice day!" I called out as Bubbles and I walked out the door. I pumped my gas, and Bubbles got back in Professor's car. When Buttercup came out, Professor came out of the car and motioned for all of us to do the same.

"Okay girls, I don't know how you will handle this. At all. I didn't want to tell you until now because you all might have hated me the whole trip." We all looked at him confusingly. All three of us adapted the power to read minds, but Professor knew how to block it. When we know people for too long, they can adapt the power to block our mind reading skills. "I don't want you using any of your powers in this new town. And I mean none"

"Why not?" I screamed.

"Because people there wouldn't know how to react. It would be safer. Plus, I read and it said there were no monsters, or barely even criminals in this town. So there is no need to use them. I'm doing this for you own good." A tear ran down Bubbles's cheek, and a confused look spread across Buttercup's. I ran into my car and slammed the door and wait for them to lead me to our new home.


	9. Different Faces

Okay, this is sort of an authors note.

I just made the characters for this story on a dress up website. I made Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. I was really bored, so I just thought to myself "What the heck, I'll do it!" I also thought it would help y'all, as readers, if y'all knew what some of the characters looked like. I know you as the readers might have pictured them something different, and I don't mind at all. Please don't make negative comments about this chapter of my characters. I did this for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others, so please respect that. And yes, I know I might have dressed the characters a tad tacky (not much, but a bit), but the combination of clothes they have on there is very challenging (Hince the name of the site, DressUpChallange).

.com/makeovers/marykay120/bubbles

This is Bubbles. She has attained a new favorite color of purple. Bubbles is very pretty, but in her own little way. She is very smart, and she loved to learn. She is very pale complected, but she still has the same hair color. She wears pigtails a little bit, but is getting out of the age range for those. You will find out about the necklace later in the story(:

.com/makeovers/marykay120/blossom

This is Blossom. She was a cheerleader for POHS and is going to try out for a position on the Lakeville HS squad. She is a very social person and hangs out with the "popular" crowd. She is tanner than Bubbles because she likes to tan in the summertime (she is tanner than Buttercup for that matter, too). She still has her red hair, but she doesn't wear it in ponytails anymore.

.com/makeovers/marykay120/buttercup

This is the new Buttercup. As you can tell, she has changed drastically. She has caught on to the "emo" style, but she doesn't fit the "emo" personality. She is an optimistic person, although (as you read) she has a temper. She still loved the color green (push the 'zoom in' button on the top left of the screen) to see her green makeup. That is still her favorite color. She has a thing for Converse. She still plays sports, but she pulls her hair up.

If you like the characters that I made, and you like the site, join it! You can try it out, too. If you get an account, please add me as a friend. I get on there almost everyday.

And last, but CERTAINLY NOT LEAST, I want to thank all of my readers for supporting this story. Y'all are what make me keep writing. That, and my aspiring craving to continue a story :P Continue with the reviews; they really help!

I'll update later!


End file.
